ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokule
Gokule (Gotan in Japan) is the hypothetical fusion of Goku and Hercule fused by the Potara Earrings. His only appearance in the series was in Goku's imagination, though he became a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and hasn't been seen since. His name, Gokule, comes from parts of the names "Gok'u" and "Herc'ule" (Mr. Satan's FUNimation dub name) where his his Japanese name "[[Goku|'Go'ku]]" and "Mr. Sa'tan.'" Appearance Gokule is seen to equally resemble both his original counterparts Goku and Hercule, Gokule is seen to have Goku's body build with Satan's hair style, eyes, and goatee. His gi strongly resembles Goku's gi (other than color), but with Mr.Satan's boots. Story After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara Earring to Gohan , Gohan dropped it and when he finally found it he was absorbed by Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Hercule and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragonballs of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Hercule would catch the earring and put it on his right ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. Abilities *Kamehameha: Attack invented by Master Roshi. At first the user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, while yelling Kamehameha at intervals, he charges up, puts his hands to the side of his body and finally unleashes a powerful ki blast *Trick Beam: Gokule turns around and fires a wavy green beam backwards at the enemy. *Gokule Miracle Bomber: Gokule attacks his opponent with weak punches so the opponent hits Gokule up in the air, then Gokule comes falling down on the enemy for damage. *Rolling Gokule Punch: Gokule makes a somersault and when he comes up he punches the enemy in the stomach. * Dynamite Kick: Gokule jumps up and kicks his opponent three times. *Ultra Dynamite: Gokule releases a fast combo of kicks and punches on his enemy. *Ultra Spirit Bomb: A big pink and white Spirit Bomb that is stronger than any of Goku's Spirit Bombs. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa and Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel and Chris Rager Triva *Even though this is a Potara Fusion, Gokule is not seen wearing the Potara Earrings. *Since Goku is a part of Gokule, it can be said that Gokule is half Saiyan. *Even though Goku is the obvious better fighter, Gokule seems to take after more Mr. Satan's appearance and personality. Category:Page added by Gotek Category:What If Category:Good Category:Human Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Potara Earring Fusions Category:Video Game Characters Category:Half Saiyans Category:Half Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly